


心中的位置

by KarenChiang



Series: 心 [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Family, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenChiang/pseuds/KarenChiang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“无论如何我希望……他们能像我一样爱你。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	心中的位置

    忍足靠着沙发小睡了一会儿，惊醒后过了半分钟才反应过来刚才是钥匙开门声。

    “啊……”乾从玄关走进来看见他，露出一瞬间的呆滞表情，“我以为昨晚你睡在医院了。”

    “这种推断可没什么数据支撑吧。”忍足拿掉眼镜，张开手指揉两边太阳穴。

    “有。没记错的话，昨天是你值夜班的日子，如果……”

    “嗨嗨，我回来坐这儿抽根烟一不小心睡着了，你觉得这样的因果关系足够符合逻辑吗，”忍足坚决掐灭他展开叙述推理过程的意图，“倒是你，这种时候突然回来？”

    “加班啊。加班彻夜。接近年底了。”

    “不回家那边去也没关系？”

    “中午之前回去就是了。”

    因为父亲突然病倒的缘故，乾搬回父母家去住，已经快一个月了。

    最初两星期里，两人保持着每天一次的通话频率，通常是乾在通勤车上打电话过来，忍足也正在路上。后来并没有什么危急的突发状况，电话遂减为一周三次。

    “父亲今天恢复意识了。”

    “看见你的时候总没当场发脾气？”

    “没有。万幸。什么都没说。”

    “还是继续住院吧？我在外科，跟内科科室不在同一层楼，他们的病房我也不怎么去，他不至于碰到我的。”

    “住院与否终究要看他自己的意愿。……不过，你认为有回避的必要？理由是？”

    “……直觉。”

    父亲经过一段时间的住院治疗，身体状况稍有好转，就坚持出院回家休养。身为独生子的乾贞治与家庭断绝关系五年后再度回家，母亲挽留的心意十分热切，父亲也像是默许，便不好立刻一走了之。

    国中时代开始作为情侣交往的两人，从大学以后就开始同居，因工作之故暂时分开几天亦属平常；这次并非工作出差，但重要程度大约要排上五颗星。在忍足的方面，表面上看只是多加几次夜班或者独自看碟睡觉消磨时间就能解决的事情，然而关系到父母，压力顿时大了一百倍。

    “早饭要吃吗？……总之你先洗澡去吧，”忍足往厨房去，背对着他扬起手晃了晃，“这幅模样看看就像跑到哪里涮夜去了。”

    “单就字面意义而言，我的确是夜不归宿。”

    乾严肃地回答。忍足做了一个类似于一头砸在厨房门框上的动作。

    “除了我谁还跟你讨论字面意义和言外之意？最简单最直接的方向理解一下，两个工作日之间随随便便在外面过夜可不体面呐。”

    “……哦，”乾思考了一会儿，郑重点头，“理解了。你并没有长期外派，我却不在家里过夜，你的心情……”

    “…………你理解过头了。我是说，即使是，没有伴侣的情况——”

    “我不是没有伴侣。”

    “是，当然，你有字面意义上的伴侣，我是说那个实际意义……啊不，正常意义……”

    “不止字面意义，一切意义上我都有伴侣。”

    “……好了够了我错了，求你快去洗你的澡。把衣服换了。”忍足做出一个类似于一头撞死在厨房门框上的动作，扶着门框进了厨房。

 

    乾洗完澡刮干净脸，换了衬衣坐在起居室地板上捡起忍足看到一半的小说接着往后翻。忍足拿一杯温水给他。

    “蛋没有了，培根你要吃吗？”

    “所以，上周你都是睡在医院吧。”

    “……又是哪里来的‘所以’，周末忘记去超市而已……所以你吃不吃？”

    “吃面包好了。”

    忍足用浅口盘子盛了白脱面包端进起居室。两人一起坐在地板上吃早餐。没有交谈的时间悄然滑过。

    白脱味道浓郁，闻到气味不知为何有点眩晕。忍足喝了两口水，稍稍向后靠上书架，阖上双眼。

    总觉得……体力有所下降的样子。想想当初在医院实习，一天跟进几台手术、从早上一直耗到天黑都没有什么，值夜班也只是小事。现在好像上一台大手术就需要休养几天，倘若连续安排下来，最终势必晕台收场。夜班之后睡到中午仍然很累。

    时间竟是以此种方式悄悄留下痕迹。

    …………

    额上温暖的触感，像无形的细线拉住逐渐下沉的意识。

    “你，没有生病吧？”乾把手放在他前额。忍足摇摇头，握住那只手顺势拉近。

    ……差一点儿又睡着了。他稍微想了想，停止思考，靠上对方的肩膀，感觉到对方的手指轻轻摩挲自己脸颊，然后是嘴唇。

    今天要记得去超市，买牛奶回来吧……

    ……话说回来，这种家庭主妇似的思维模式算是什么习惯吗。

    缠绵的气息交织，难舍难分，直到他唇间散出难耐的呻吟，猛然发现两人已经相拥着倒在地板上。

    乾稍微拉开一段距离，扶正了眼镜，“你缺乏休息，我可以保证如果现在继续下去的话你必须静卧休息五小时以上，你有这个计划吗？”

    “……我现在躺下去就能睡满十小时以上。你走的时候别叫我就是了。”

    忍足推开他坐起来，随手将头发向后拢一把。乾收拾盘子起身走向厨房。忍足想自己也该洗澡去睡觉。超市晚上十一点钟才关门，他应该能在白天之内恢复精力。

 

    把自己拾掇清爽，回到起居室看见乾坐在沙发上，当真是不着急走，又在翻他的书，也不知道读不读得进去——他始终怀疑爱人缺乏感知爱情故事的神经，自少年时代而然。

    “医院方面怎么交待的？”走近窗边拉开窗帘。晴天。

    “依旧安静休养就好。眼下他无论如何习惯不了退休生活，不知什么时候才能真正安下心来休养。”

    “都一样。阿惠上次打电话来讲，听妈妈说父亲每天还要去医院转一圈，过节的时候谦也去看他，还拉着念叨了半天日本应该取消退休制度什么的。谦也和阿翔都怵他咧。”

    “因为你不回去吧。你姐姐也结婚搬出去了。”

    “他不想看见我。”

    “都一样。”

    “……不，不一样。”

    房租便宜的公寓供暖不好，加上疲倦的时候容易觉得身体发冷，忍足给自己倒半杯开水暖手，蒸气氤氲了视线，“你该趁早回家去，毕竟是家里唯一的孩子。”

    “没办法的事。……那病怕是治不好，”乾放下书本，语气仍然平淡，“他的弟弟，也就是我的叔叔，还没有结过婚，就是那种病去世的。”

    “……你不要这样。一对父母就算是有十个孩子都能养得活，但……二十个孩子都养不活一对父母。所以趁现在，能照顾他们的时候……”

    可是自己，又待如何呢。

    父亲震怒自有其缘由。长房长子在东京跟男人鬼混，倘若传到街上去，大阪忍足家全族都不要做人了。几年来只好跟姐姐隔三岔五地打打电话互通消息，妈妈被父亲严令禁止联系，想必也是暗地里从姐姐那儿获知自己的生死。还能怎么办呢。

    不是没有考虑过，比如说分手什么的，但……

    没办法的事啊。想着想着又开始对着杯子叹气。

    意识到乾许久没有说话，忍足奇怪地转过身，发现对方手肘撑着茶几，双手交叉遮住下半张脸，以深邃的目光望着自己。

    “又在考虑什么不错的数据吗。”忍足扬起半边眉毛，顺便吞下一个尚未成形的呵欠。乾突然笑了，推推眼镜架，身体往后靠向沙发，放松地伸展了手臂和肩膀。

    “你过来，”他将右手伸在沙发靠背上，做出一个类似邀请的手势，“过来坐啊。”

    他还没有穿外套，衬衣松开两个纽扣，衣服和人都像是得以稍作休息。

    忍足双手捧着马克杯，走过去紧挨他身边坐下。他自然地收拢手臂搂住他的肩膀，习惯成自然的亲昵。

    “我家以前，住的是父亲那边安排的公务员住宅。一栋公寓楼，上下六层，每层住十二户人家……”

    乾伸出空闲的左手在虚空中比划，试图模拟“一栋旧公寓楼”的场景。

    “……父亲工作忙，每天加班到天黑，不加班也去喝酒，只有早晨上班之前能看见他……”

    “从来不允许你搭他的车去上学吧？”忍足插嘴问。

    “当然。说是公家的车子。母亲上班的时间比父亲晚一点，不过经常要出差，就一次煮好两三天的食物放在冰箱里。”

    “……你这种危险的小孩经常一个人留在家里，居然也没把房子炸掉。”

    “妈妈给买的实验器材，是充分考虑到安全性的。……”

    乾转开脸，对着窗外明亮的天空看了十几秒钟，又将视线移向桌面，出一回神，再一次不出声地笑起来。

    “总之……他们都是普通意味上的好人，作为一对普通的夫妇生活在这个世界上。无论如何，我希望……他们也能像我一样爱你。”

    低声说出这样的话语，他稍微收紧了拥着爱人的手臂。


End file.
